Adiós
by Ali2111
Summary: Está muerto, lo sabe. Pero lo ama, Nezumi lo ama. Nezumi/Shion AU! Shonen-ai


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Atsuko Asano, ésta historia fue escrita únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Advertencia:** Shonen-ai, es decir, leve temática homosexual, si no te agrada la idea aún estás a tiempo de salir de ésta página. Universo Alternativo. Muerte de un personaje. Quizá OoC.

 ** _Sugerencia:_** Escucha _Clair de Lune_...

* * *

 _Adiós._

* * *

Nezumi levanta la mirada y nota lo nublado que está el cielo, sin poder evitarlo piensa que a _él_ le hubiera encantado y que _s_ eguramente ahora estaría tratando de convencerlo para que corrieran bajo aquellas densas nubes grises. Imagina a las personas volviendo el rostro para mirarlos como si estuviesen locos, se dice que no sería algo importante… no realmente, _no si estaban juntos_.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y el rostro hundido en su bufanda sigue su camino, apenas percibiendo que pronto hombres y mujeres comienzan a correr para protegerse de la lluvia, está más ocupado observando a las infinitas gotas caer del cielo.

Nota que al principio se oye el golpeteo de tambores diminutos, todos y cada uno de ellos emiten sonidos firmes y constantes… posteriormente todo aquello parece más bien una especie de zumbido, como el murmullo de un río; finalmente el viento completa el concierto con su fuerza, vigorosa y apremiante.

Un par de jóvenes corren en dirección contraria a la suya, están tomados de la mano y se ríen ajenos al resto del mundo... le hacen pensar que la vida no es justa.

Recuerda a Shion.

En un día como éste, pidiéndole una canción; se recuerda también accediendo al instante, evidentemente sin poder negarse. Se ve a sí mismo pidiendo un baile a cambio de su interpretación, con todos aquellos ademanes galantes que usaba para diversión de ambos... evoca al más bajito sonriéndole espléndidamente y aceptando de inmediato su invitación.

Siente su cuerpo moverse de derecha a izquierda, adelante y atrás, como hubiesen hecho esa ocasión, sin necesidad de que el de ojos grises marcase el ritmo como las primeras veces… _tan sólo moviéndose_ , quizás al principio un poco torpes, no obstante después con goce y maestría.

La cantidad de tiempo que estuvieron ahí fue irrelevante, era claro que la medida de los segundos o de las horas de nada valía cuando estaban de aquella forma; lo único que importaba en esos instantes era el brillo en la mirada ajena. Sólo eso. Simple y maravilloso. Como todo lo era cuando se sabían uno al lado del otro...

Cierta calidez desciende por su rostro y no se sorprende por ello…

Inhala profundamente, inconscientemente buscando en el frío viento su aroma, aun sabiendo que no lo habría de encontrar nunca más.

Llega a su apartamento sin importarle mojar la alfombra, cierra con más fuerza de la debida y oye crujir la puerta, pero no hace caso. Avienta sus llaves al sofá, dejándose caer y observa con aparente desinterés las macetas acomodadas cuidadosamente en el borde de la ventana… _son de Shion_.

 _Él_ le había pedido que las tirara, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo...

 _Son suyas_... aunque ya no esté para cuidarlas.

Su mirada acuosa se desvía hacia el techo, pensando que hoy está sin lugar a duda más afectado que en otras ocasiones…

 _No._

Siempre está igual de afectado, sólo que suele ocultarlo la mayor parte del tiempo… tan orgulloso.

Sabe que ha sido un error elevar la mirada cuando aquel rostro enfermo aparece en su mente… a pesar de todo… siempre tan sonriente.

Lo odia.

Por irse, por dejarlo solo aun cuando había prometido no hacerlo nunca.

¿Qué si había sido una estúpida enfermedad?

¡Él no debía dejarlo, maldita sea!

Los colores del hospital llegan a su mente, la textura de las sábanas, el aroma a medicamentos... su imagen, tan débil.

Aquella dulce voz que parecía volverse un poco más baja con cada palabra, su mano había apretado con fuerza la pequeña y delgada de él… queriendo y no cerrar los ojos. Cansado y anhelante.

 _"No te despidas"_

Susurró, y ésta vez aquello sonó como una plegaria. Pero Shion fue cruel e hizo oídos sordos, deseándole felicidad, confesando por millonésima y última vez cuánto lo amaba.

Entonces había hundido la cabeza en su propio pecho, aumentando la fuerza en su agarre.

Agonizando.

 _"Shion… no"_

Lloraba el más alto.

Un nuevo gemido de dolor retumbó en la habitación, pero ninguna enfermera o médico entró ya… sabían que no había nada que hacer.

 _"Nezumi…"_

Llamó débilmente, el aludido lo abrazó con fuerza por mayor respuesta.

 _"... Te amo"_

Y ya no pudo mostrarse fuerte ni por un segundo más, buscó entonces sus labios, rendido ante el destino... un último suspiro salió de la boca que besaba y una lágrima rodó por la mejilla que en otro tiempo fuese bellamente sonrosada.

En sus brazos no quedó más que un cuerpo laxo. _Sin vida._

...

Había cierto aire poético en el asunto.

...

Sin importar nada.

Se fue.

...

Sólo eso. Simple y vano. Como todo lo era ahora que ya _nada_ era.

...

* * *

 **Notas de la historia:**

Porque estoy sensible y hace poco vi No. 6 por millonésima vez en la vida... gracias por leer.


End file.
